plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ladder Zombie
Ladder Zombie to jeden z przeciwników w Plants vs. Zombies, który po raz pierwszy pojawia się na etapie Dach. Posiada drabinę, która chroni go przed obrażeniami pocisków atakujących od przodu. Może on jednak postawić swoją drabinę na pierwszej napotkanej na swojej drodze roślinie defensywnej (Wall-nut, Tall-nut lub Pumpkin), dzięki czemu on i inne zombie będą w stanie ją ominąć. Z drabiną porusza się szybciej od innych zombie, jednak po jej utracie porusza się z normalną prędkością. Opis w Suburban Almanac LADDER ZOMBIE Ladder Zombie climbs over obstacles. Toughness: medium Ladder Toughness: medium Speed: fast, then slow (after placing ladder) Weakness: Fume-shroom and Magnet-shroom He picked the ladder up for $8.99. TŁUMACZENIE LADDER ZOMBIE Ladder Zombie przechodzi ponad przeszkodami. Wytrzymałość: średnia Wytrzymałość drabiny: średnia Szybkość: szybka, później wolna (po postawieniu drabiny) Słabość: Fume-shroom i Magnet-shroom Zdobył drabinę za 8,99$. Występowanie *Adventure Mode: 5-3, 5-4, 5-5, 5-7, 5-9, 5-10 *Mini-gry: Column Like You See 'Em, Last Stand, Dr. Zomboss's Revenge, Buttered Popcorn, BOMB All Together!, Bungee Blitz *Puzzle Mode: Totally Nuts, Three Hit Wonder, All your brainz r belong to us, I, Zombie Endless, Last Stand: Roof, Last Stand Endless *Survival Mode: Survival: Fog, Survival: Roof, wszystkie poziomy Survival (Hard) i Survival (Endless) *Co-op Mode: wszystkie poziomy Co-op Hard, Co-op Zomboss, Co-op Endless *Inne: Versus Mode Strategie Zombie ten może sprawić kłopoty, ponieważ jest w stanie uczynić roślinę defensywną bezużyteczną, gdyż zombie będą mogły przez nią bezproblemowo przejść. Do walki z nim są przydatne rośliny, które nie atakują wrogów od przodu lub takie, których ataki przebijają tarcze (Fume-shroom i Gloom-shroom), ponieważ jego drabina nie będzie w stanie go wtedy obronić. Magnet-shroom przydaje się w walce z nim, ponieważ potrafi pozbawić go drabiny, co pozbawia go jego głównej siły. Magnet-shroom potrafi również usuwać drabiny z roślin, więc dzięki niemu gracz nie musi wykopywać roślin na których została ona postawiona. Inną opcją na zniszczenie drabin na roślinach jest użycie wybuchających roślin. Ladder Zombie po tym, jak postawi drabinę lub gdy zostanie ona zniszczona lub odebrana, nie powinien być większym kłopotem, ponieważ porusza się wolniej i nie posiada osłony. Z umiejętności tego zombie można ciekawie skorzystać z pomocą Pumpkina. Postawienie przez niego drabiny na Pumpkinie sprawi, że zombie będą omijać również roślinę w nim. To daje graczowi szansę na skuteczne wykorzystanie tego z kartami takimi jak Split Pea, który atakuje za siebie dwoma groszkami w odróżnieniu od przedniej głowy strzelającej tylko jednym groszkiem. I, Zombie W trybie I, Zombie Ladder Zombie może być wykorzystany do szybkiego i łatwego ominięcia rośliny defensywnej. Nie jest to jednak przydatne, jeśli podczas jedzenia jej żaden zombie nie będzie atakowany, ponieważ gracz w takim wypadku może zagrać tańszymi zombie (sam Ladder Zombie kosztuje 150 słońc) by mogły zjeść roślinę, co pozwoli zaoszczędzić graczowi słońca. Innym przypadkiem, w którym Ladder Zombie może być przydatny, jest obecność Snow Pea na rzędzie, ponieważ jego drabina będzie chronić go przed groszkami, które mogłyby go spowolnić. Trzeba jednak uważać jeśli na polu gry znajdują się Magnet-shroomy, które mogą poważnie namieszać, jeśli nie zostaną uwzględnione. Galeria en:Ladder Zombie Kategoria:Zombies Kategoria:Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Zombie z etapu Dach Kategoria:Dach Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies